Clarence Wendle
Clarence Wendell is the titular character of Clarence. He is an optimistic boy who loves to do whatever he can to make the world a better place. He is voiced by Spencer Rothbell. Personality Clarence is the main character of Clarence. Clarence's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! His beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely his own. Clarence leads with his heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. He values his friends more than gold. In Pretty Great Day with a Girl, he is shown to be friends with everybody in Aberdale except Victor. Clarence loves everything because to Clarence, everything is amazing. He is most definitely the emotional third of this trio of friends. Despite all this, he's not very bright. It has been shown multiple times that his optimism also transforms him to a dimwit. In Average Jeff, it shown that he scored no only high crayon, he's the lowest, implying that his stupidity lead him up to this. Some people suggest that Clarence may be autistic, due to his habits and his supposed stupidity. However, despite his fun personality, he is somewhat awkward around girls. Girls are a exciting and scary mystery to Clarence. Their hair, their clothes, their music, their words, their interests and even their smell are a source of perpetual confusion to him. Still, Clarence feels strangely drawn to them by some invisible force that he himself fails to understand. Moreover, half of the class consists of girls, so it's not so easy to avoid. This trait has been shown in Clarence Gets a Girlfriend and Slumber Party. Appearance Clarence is a very chubby kid with thick arms, blond hair, two front teeth, and pink skin (Except on the shoulder and the torso is bright apricot, where his clothes covers them). He also wears a neon green T-shirt with purple sleeves, light blue shorts, and dark blue boots. Episode Appearances Clarence has been in all episodes, including shorts (Except in Have a Ball), so far due to his title character for the most main appearances. Comic appearances *Clarence - Issue 1 *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 *Clarence - Issue 4 Relationships Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 098.png *'Sumo' - Sumo is Clarence's best friend. The two of them enjoy doing lots of cool and fun stuff together. Sumo can also be a bad influence on him sometimes and he will constantly get them into some trouble, but when Sumo and Clarence work together, they are able to pull themselves out of any sticky situation that they may fall into. Jeff telling Clarence to stop.png *'Jeff' - Jeff is Clarence's second best friend. They both like to have fun together. Although Jeff may sometimes be nervous and hesitant to what Clarence is doing, he eventually gets used to what he's doing and starts to enjoy it and Clarence is always good at showing him how. Hey Belson Here's your juice.png *'Belson' - Belson is very mean to Clarence and often times makes fun of him and bullies him. Clarence is never offended by what he does and might possibly even be completely oblivious to it. Clarence thinks of Belson as a friend and he is always being nice to him no matter what Belson may do to him. *'Mary' - Mary is Clarence's mom and they love each other. *'Chad' - Chad is Mary's boyfriend and one of Clarence's friend. Clarence looks up to him. Gallery The gallery for Clarence can be found here. Trivia *It was confirmed by Skyler Page that Clarence is supposed to be a cartoon version of himself when he was a child. However, it is likely false due to characters, such as Jeff and Belson, being based off of staff members and Skyler barely working on the show before he was fired. *He has 1 buddy star as seen in "Clarence's Millions" after Ms. Baker took his second one. *According to Clarence, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in "Zoo". *Clarence is the only character in the series to appear in all episodes. *He's been to detention about 3 times since "Detention". *In "Average Jeff", it was the first episode so far that Clarence had a minor role. *Multiple times throughout the series, his eyes are shown being much smaller than they naturally are. *Clarence's name appears in the Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover, "Say Uncle". *He was originally voiced by Skyler Page, who was fired in 2014 for alleged sexual assault. Supposedly he did other stuff before being sent to a hospital like putting up cigarrettes up his nose and running around shirtless. There are no videos or photos related to the incident but it is certain that it happened through posts made by Emily Partridge, Patrick Harpin and Jeff Rowe (where the character of Jeff came from). *The tanlines on Clarence is very similar to "Greg" from "Steven Universe." es:Clarence pt-br:Clarêncio Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Wendell Family